Caffeinated Kisses
by xxShinyLove
Summary: Emillia Steilsdóttir is 20 years old woman, living on her own, and having a stable job where she can get enough money to live. Everything should be fine? Well it is, before Emillia's unexpected encounter with a stunning Asian and they become odd acquaintances and their strange friendship starts to turn into something more? fem! HongIce, Nyotalia AU, mentions of SuFin & DenNor also.
1. Prologue

_During these years, I've been repeating those three words kind of carelessly, and always for nothing. And lately, I have noticed, that I can't say them aloud anymore. Not even if I'm by myself. The words just don't come out of my mouth._

_My name is Emillia Steilsdóttir and I am 20 years old. I have lost the ability to say 'I love you'._

* * *

Okay, so first of all, I apologize for it being so short, but this is the base for the whole story, I promise you are fetting something bit longer soon, maybe on Tuesday or Wednsday, I am not sure yet.

Second, I don't use English on daily basis, and I don't know all the little details of the grammar, I've only learned English in school for seven years now. That might sound for a long time, but it isn't. I only know some of the basics. But I'm trying to get all the grammatical errors fixed, I luckily have friends who are willing to help me, by proof reading for me.

Here I'd like to already thank Nikki (hetaculture on tumblr) who has helped me with this story, and is gonna help me for the end, I hope.

I wish you guys are gonna like this. At first I was really sceptical of this story, but I think it is going to turn out fine. I'm trying to get chapters out maybe every second day, but most likely, I'll fail at some point, sorry.

Also, I'm having some of this written already, and this'll be a long story, so I can keep these chapters coming, and write something else mean time, so sometimes you might not get a chapter of this, but something I've written while updating this.

I wish you all nice reading times, when we finally get into it!


	2. Chapter 1

I woke to my alarm clock ringing. Slamming it off I got up into a sitting position, and looked at the clock: 6.30. What day was it today? I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to my small kitchen. Today was Friday, the last workday of the week. This week had once again worn me down, but today was a day I could just have some R&R. I'd probably go to the bar tonight or something. I just needed a drink today, especially today.

I decided to take a shower seeing that I had the time for it. I walked into my bathroom, and took my T-shirt and panties off, and turned the shower on. Since it was morning, I decided to take a cold shower. I could take a warm shower after I got home today. I let the cold water flow onto my skin, no need for adjusting to it. I was already used to the cold it was nothing new for me. For a person who had lived in Iceland for 12 years it would've been hard to not get used to the cold climate.

I was too lazy to wash my mid-long hair, so I took only about 15 minutes in the shower. I personally liked my hair a lot, but I was often bullied because of it, since it was weird silvery white colour. I quickly dried myself and walked with my towel on back to my bedroom. I'd have to come home before going to bar, so I guess I should just wear my work clothes for now. I took out a clean and ironed white dress shirt and black mid-long pencil skirt with black heels. Sometimes I'd also wear tights, depending on the time of year.

Then I decided to move on to breakfast. I took few pieces of bread out, and put them in the toaster. In the meantime, I took out the butter, ham and ingredients for salad with flavoured chicken out of the fridge. I decided to make my own lunch today for work as opposed to eating out, because that way I could spend my lunch break doing work as I ate, meaning I'd get earlier off.

After breakfast and brushing my teeth, I took my bag, and everything else I needed, locked the door, and walked downstairs out of my apartment building. Since it was morning and taxis are pretty hard to come by in the mornings I decided I should just take the subway. It wasn't a long way to work, but I still liked to use the subway. At first it had been cool riding the subway when I had first come here because we didn't have them in Iceland, and my mother and me didn't use it, because mother said it was an un-needed luxury, so every time I got to ride a subway, I found it really cool, but now it's just a normal routine habit.

I work in this small company that imports tea from China. Yes, not really a dream job, but I get paid pretty decently. Moreover, it's not like I could actually live with what I want to do. But that's not a big deal, no more of that.

So yes, a tea company. The manager is a British woman, and she's a bit odd. Her name's Alice Kirkland. She is really grumpy normally, but she can be really nice at times. Like if you eat and work at the same time, you'll get earlier off as I intended to do today.

After the subway ride, I still needed to walk a bit to reach our office. Our office is in a bigger building, so we are not the only one in it. It might get annoying at times, like sometimes our mail might get mixed up, but mostly it's pretty lax and nothing much happens.

In our office, we have the boss's room, and then a larger workspace where me, and my two co-workers have our desks. My job is to sort out the mail, and then work with the shipping info, like when will each ship come and go, and also I need to arrange the transportation to our partners. Yes that is quite a lot I know, but I don't work alone.

There are two others in the office with me. There's Amelia, who is the boss's personal assistant, and schedules all her meetings and stuff like that. Then there's Madeline, who also arranges transportation like me. She is also an accountant of sorts and handles most of the money jobs, and talks to the partners. But hey, I am the newest worker, so I don't get to do important things like the others, if you can call it important considering I work at a shipping company.

This morning, I was again, the second to last to come in. Of course, boss was already there, and then there was Madeline, and as usual, Amelia was still missing.

"Tiina already brought the mail, so I put it to your desk", Madeline said to me in her usual shy voice, smiling a bit.

"Ah, thank you", I replied in my standoffish way and started to go through it. All important letters in one pile and the trash mail on one. And then I'd have to drop them off at Amelia's desk and take the trash mail to trash bin of course. This was a routine I did every morning.

Oh who is Tiina? Well, Tiina works in our neighbouring office, and she is actually the one who got me this job. Long story, maybe I'll tell it to you another time, but back to work.

Next would be shipping and then transport. A usual day. When the clock moved to fifteen past eight, Amelia stormed into the office with a Starbucks, still normal.

And as usual, Amelia was going clubbing this Friday night. She didn't ask me to join her, she just announced it. I didn't really care, I would be going to my own place of choice, though I couldn't say the same for poor Madeline, but I don't think that she does things like goes drinking. She seems more like a home person, who does things at home, like cooks and takes care of her husband and kids. Though I think she doesn't have either of those.

At the lunch break they did asked me to eat with them, but I declined their offer politely. I wasn't really good with anything that needed social skills. Sighing I took out my homemade lunch and started eating, clicking away at the computer for the emails we had received and flipping through the mail. Just another day.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I got the 1st chapter finally up, yay ヾ(ﾟω ﾟゞ) (Sorry for first publishing, and then removing, I forgot to check the chapter content A ) But yeah, I try to get this story coming out in an almost daily basis, so you people get at least some kind of HongIce to read, even though it is not so long, and it is also not so good.. ^^;; But yeah, hope you all enjoy :'3


	3. Chapter 2

The work day had been quite rough, and that meant that the bar trip was totally deserved. I opened my front door after the long but still not-so-long trip to home with sitting in a bus and walking. I decided that I'd call a taxi first. I walked into my bedroom with my phone to my ear.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to order a taxi to Foliot house on 65 Calshot Street. Thank you."

Next I'd quickly change my clothes. I decided to go with my midnight blue halter neck dress, at a mid-thigh length. I quickly gazed at myself from my full body mirror. I fixed my hair a bit and then left the room, grabbing my white knitted jacket with mid long sleeves before I exited the room and put it on. I checked my white leather purse, and slipped my phone and keys there. In the foyer I chose my white knee-high boots, and put them on. I was ready. I walked out of my apartment, and almost ran the stairs down.

The cab was waiting outside. I hopped in to the front seat.

"London Nationwide bar please", I said to the taxi driver.

After the taxi trip, I paid to the driver and got out. I walked into the building and straight to the bar. I sat on one stool, so both stools around me were unoccupied.

"One Brennivín schnapps", I said. No holding it back, let's just start with the strong ones. Not like I was bad with alcohol. I was bad if I drank _too_ much and now I mean really too much. I could hold my alcohol pretty well.

The bar was really nice, my usual place. It had people all over. There was a cheerful Spanish bar tender and it usually had some kind of performer for entertainment. Tonight was beautiful Frenchwoman's turn. I had seen her before here too, was a friend of the bar tenders. But who wasn't. Still she seemed to be a bit closer, than usual customers, with the German woman with platinum hair.

After my third Brennivín, I heard a voice, as I was ordering my fourth drink.

"Get me one too, and the next round is on me."

I turned to see, who was talking. It was Asian looking girl, with long - and I really mean long - dark brown hair and quite dark amber eyes with a tint of red or reddish brown on the sides. Her voice was smooth and higher than my own. She was really beautiful and she was wearing some kind of Asian silk dress, a red colour. It also had some patterns, but I couldn't tell what they were.

Me being an unsocial person, and pretty damn anxious about myself, couldn't understand why a beautiful and really good-looking woman wanted to share a drink with me, a plain and normal person, with nothing interesting in me. She must've had a really great personality, or not so great, I didn't know. I still a bit shyly motioned her to sit down. I don't know, was it the alcohol, or something else. I was really scared I'd be damn awkward and just make her feel bad and ruin her night. But well, guess you can't know before you try.

I told the bar tender, to make it two Brennivíns and she smiled, like she knew something that I didn't. Then I turned to my left to introduce myself for the mysterious Asian. She was ahead of me though.

"Name is Leanna. Are you here like, alone or do you have company?"

"Emillia. And no company, just me and my lonely self." I answered a bit sarcastically.

We both drank our shots in front of us.

"Really? You are alone? I wouldn't think that so charming girl would be out alone drinking on Friday night."

"Well, I just am alone here. I usually come here alone." I said. What I didn't say, is that I didn't have anyone to come with here, and this was my favourite place. Others in the office didn't know about this place, and less they knew the better.

"Okay, well, like I promised, the next round is on me. I'll assume you'll take the same, but I'll take Huangjiu", she said as she motioned for the bar tender. As she brought our glasses, I eyed Leannas drink.

"What is that, if I may ask?"

She first looked at me, and then the drink.

"This is like, Rise wine, this one particularly called Yellow wine. It is a bit like liquor. You want a taste?"

I hesitated for a bit. I didn't really like tasting new things. But well, the week had been like walking through a shitstorm, so why not. I nodded a bit, and Leanna offered her glass. I carefully took a one sip, after still hesitating for a second.

"This is actually not as bad as I thought", I said quietly. She smiled.

"I like knew you'd like it!" she chimed and told the bar tender to get another pair of drinks. I just shortly noticed that she was speaking with pretty strong British accent.

Oh well, that wouldn't matter. For the first time in months I actually had a great time. And my companion didn't seem to mind my social awkwardness at all. This was probably gonna be a long night.

* * *

A/n: Wow people, I've got a lot of views from different countries, keep it up, I'm loving it. Also thank you for all the follows and Favourites, for the story, and thanks for those who have followed or favourited my author profile too.

Well, next week I'm having problems with updating, I can only update on Monday and after Thursday, so wait for an update on Monday and then on Thursday-Friday axis, and then maybe Sunday, I'm not sure. But I'm trying to get this out faster, I really am. I have like 10 chapters already ready but I'm trying to get them mostly done before getting the chapters up here, so I can start and write other stories, and I have like 5 stories planned after this one, so wait for them. They'll mostly be nyo!HongIce, since there just isn't enough of it, but there is also few normal HongIce story ideas. Those who have checked my Tumblr might already know what I'm talking about.

But stay tuned for the next chapter~

Love: Shinke 3


	4. Chapter 3

I felt the first sunrays of the morning creeping to my face. I groaned and tried to turn around so the lights that disturbed my sleep would disappear. But instead of turning, I came in contact with something, no with someone. My colder skin collided with the mysterious person's warmer skin, and it woke me up properly. I opened my eyes to meet a beautiful dark brown hair and porcelain doll-like face, with probably the longest natural eye-lashes I've ever seen. If they were natural, at least I believe so.

It all started to come back to me, slowly, with a quite terrible headache as I rose to sit up. I was in the bar, and the lovely Asian woman came to talk to me, and we had a few drinks together and…_ Shit._ And what was after that? I couldn't remember.

Meanwhile my 'guest' had woken up, and was now looking at me, with a sort of sultry twinkle in her eye.

"You know, it would be more comfortable if you'd like get a wider bed", she said little playfully. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Like was I.

"I-", I started, but was cut off.

"Well, you must be hungry, so I'll like go and make us some breakfast, okay?"

I just nodded. She left the room with a smile and I could swear she even winked me quickly. After she left, and closed the door, I ran to my full body mirror. I got few hickeys around my body. Great. _Just great. _Luckily only one of them was on my neck, and it wasn't the worst one.

_Okay Emillia, calm down. _I thought to myself. Okay, I remembered her name, and I remembered when she joined me and even few drinks after that, but nothing after that. _Fuck._

I quickly grabbed something to wear from my dresser and walked to the kitchen. Leanna was getting frying pan out of my cupboard.

"Here let me help you-", I said as I walked to her, and took the frying pan at the same time as she grabbed it. We both just stood there for a moment. And I realized that she is actually shorter than me. In the bar last night, she seemed to be as tall as me, but it must've been her shoes.

"Thanks", she commented, and smiled. I looked at her a while before I realised to release the frying pan. I backed down, and sat to my table.

"So, what are you making?" I questioned her. It really couldn't be anything fancy, since I had near to nothing in my fridge, or cabinets.

"Pancakes", she announced. "It's something my friend taught me to do when I was little"

"Oh, okay", I began. Then a moment went by. Another moment went by. And third moment went by, but I still couldn't continue. I had so many questions, but I just couldn't ask them. The only thing that was heard near us, was the frying pan and the faint noises from outside, like busses working early and the people cursing after nearly getting hit by speeding cars accompanied by few birds singing somewhere nearby; yes the sounds of the city in the morning.

"You want the first ones?" I heard her mention. I quickly got up, and went to took plates for us and the pancakes. I left her one plate and put the other two on the table. After that I went to check my fridge. I had strawberry jam that needed to do. Then I turned to Leanna.

"Do you want any orange, or apple juice?" I asked.

"Why do you like even have both?" she grinned. I gave back a light smile.

"Because I like them both, and I can never make up my mind in the shop"

"I guess I'll be satisfied with that then", she smiled. "And I'd prefer orange."

I took the juice out of the fridge and got glasses for us. I preferred apple juice a bit more, but there was nothing wrong in orange juice. I poured both of us glasses, as Leanna brought the pancakes to table. I took sugar out of the cabinet, and took few pancakes covering them with the strawberry jam.

We had breakfast quite quietly. Not too many words changed. I was amazed how comfortable I was with the whole situation. As Leanna finished her eating, she put her plate and glass to my sink and vanished to my bedroom, coming out few moments later all dressed up. She walked towards the vestibule. Then I finally opened my mouth.

"What actually happened last night?"

She blinked few times, looking a bit surprised. No, it must've been my imagination.

She turned around, took a black marker from my wall calendar, took my hand and scribbled something to my arm.

"Let's do something next weekend and maybe then I could like tell you", she said winking, and walked to the foyer, and out of the door. Leaving me to sit there alone. I looked down to my arm.

'_Call me 3'_, with a phone number. I scoffed lightly. Like I'd actually call her. No, I'd go back to my normal life, and forget her. That would be best. What does it even matter, if something happened that night? Nothing, absolutely nothing, I didn't even know her. And it wouldn't even work out. She'd grow tired of me, and she'd find someone more interesting, and more beautiful than me… Why am I even thinking of this?

* * *

A/n: Did I promise something nice to you? Well, if I didn't, you get this chapter anyway! Trying to be quicker now, since I don't have anymore work for the next two - three weeks orzLeave a review if you want to, they are appreciated c:

I'll be back soon!  
~ Shinke


	5. Chapter 4

Leanna skipped quite happily around the city. She'd finally gotten a chance to spend some time with her. And after she'd call her, Leanna would also have her phone number. At this point one would think 'If she called' but Leanna was sure, she'd call.

She came to a townhouse that was quite large and pretty fancy from the outside, with a spectacular garden. She entered the yard and closed the gate behind her, then sighed a little. There was nothing wrong with walking, but she would've preferred her reliable and not to mention stylish red motorcycle with the national flower of Hong Kong spray painted on the side.

She wasn't in the house for very long, before she heard a voice coming from the living room.

"And where have you been the whole night?" Alice asked her.

"Places", she only answered, starting to leave upstairs to her room.

"That information doesn't cut it. I asked where were you, 'Places' doesn't serve as an answer."

"I wasn't doing drugs nor was I getting myself killed, just went to Carmen's bar and had a few drinks, and didn't come home", she answered, climbing the stairs up to her room, closing her door. She heard Alice yelling something downstairs, but that didn't matter. Nothing could ruin her good mood at the moment.

Her room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It had a bit wider bed than normal ones were, a desk opposite of the bed, a closet and a window, facing Alice's garden. She had grown pretty fond of the room, since she had been spending a lot of time in it. She had gotten the permission to decorate it as she liked from Alice, so she had done it. The walls were almost full of posters, and she had picked all the pieces of furniture herself.

She had gotten the room when she was seven. She came to Alice's house when she was only five years old. The two years she had been living with Alice in the downstairs, sleeping next to her, in her double bed. It had been hard for her to get her new life rolling, and she had been scared of many new things. When she had gotten used to everything, and when the people who used the room moved away to study. There had been two of them so that is why her room was so big for her now.

She went to the desk, where her laptop was waiting, and she opened it to check her email. She chuckled a bit. Next week was gonna be really good, she'd have the whole week full, since she got two jobs, which meant more money to spend. And the thing which was even better was that she'd have weekend free, so that meant quality time with Emillia, after Emillia would just call her first.

She rolled around in her chair, thinking. She wouldn't really have anything to do now. First she had planned on staying longer with Emillia, but she had woken up so early, that the clock was only a bit over eleven. Normally Leanna would be still asleep after a bar night, but now she wasn't tired at all.

She could always go and bug Alice, but that wouldn't be so good idea at the moment. She'd better stay in her room the rest of the day, leaving the room maybe to see if Alice had managed to make something decent to eat. She could spend the day doing something productive, or just play videogames.

She exited her room and crossed the hallway to get to her small balcony. It was really nice, even though it faced the road. It just meant that she couldn't do whatever she wanted in there, so it was a bit restricted area. She leaned to the handrail, and watched the scenery for a while day dreaming. She was really happy that she had found Emillia. And she was even happier that she could actually play some kind of role in Emillia's life.

But the day would be video games and she'd probably end up staying up the whole night and then sleeping all of the Sunday. This plan needed some spicing up, and she knew what brought that little spice. Lot's of chips, enough coke to incapacitate and elephant, and of course every American's favourite disgusting food McDonalds, just because she wanted to risk her heart cholesterol.

She returned to her room, and opened her window gathering stuff she needed. She put her foot on the window and brought the other foot next to it. Then, keeping a good hold on the inside of her room, she reached carefully for a branch of an apple tree that had been growing there for like forever. When she had a good grip on it, she moved the other hand on it and swinged her legs to a branch under the other one. Then when she moved closer to the trunk, she could easily slide down. But not so easily, when you have a biking helmet in your other hand.

When she got down, she sneaked past few windows, even though she didn't see Alice in them. When she got to the front yard, she fetched her motorcycle, and pushed it out of the yard. It was odd that none of their neighbours hadn't been there complaining of something. When the road was clear, she pushed the vehicle to the road; she started it and put her helmet on, and drove off a bit mischievous smile on her face. Once again she got off from Alice, without her noticing.

* * *

A/n: Okay, here you have something about Leanna's personal life, and I think this is gonna be the only one, sorry ^^;;

I was thinking, that I wanna do a spin-off kind of thing for this called "Leanna Chronicles", which would have the whole story from Leanna's point of view, in few chapters, but well, I am still thinking it..

I am really trying to get this story rolling, but I've had a small writers block lately, so sorry orz


End file.
